In the related art, as a panel structure of a sun roof, for example, a structure described in JP 2015-140084 (Reference 1) is known. The panel structure of a sun roof includes a panel (sun roof panel), an inner panel (holder) that is attached to a peripheral portion of a lower surface of the panel and has a recessed portion, a lid member that closes an opening of the recessed portion, and a resin covering member (holding member) that is molded so as to integrate the panel, the inner panel, and the lid member. The inner panel has a flange portion and the end portion of the lid member is clamped between an upper surface of the flange portion and a lower surface of the panel. The covering member has a clamped portion that intrudes into a space surrounded by the upper surface of the flange portion, the lower surface of the panel, and an end surface of the lid member, and the lid member is disposed over a pair of opening edge portions of the recessed portion and closes the recessed portion. The clamped portions are formed on both sides of the lid member with the recessed portion is interposed therebetween.
According to the configuration, since the opening of the recessed portion of the inner panel is closed by the lid member, resin that is a material of the covering member does not intrude into the recessed portion during molding the covering member. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the amount of resin used during molding the covering member and to reduce a mass of the panel structure as a whole by not disposing a spacer such as a foamed resin within the recessed portion.
However, in Reference 1, since the lid member closes an entirety of the opening of the recessed portion, it is necessary to set dimensions thereof depending on an opening width of the recessed portion. In other words, since different types of the lid members are required for the inner panels having different shapes of the recessed portions, versatility is impaired.
Thus, a need exists for a panel structure of a sun roof which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.